La maledizione senza nome
by Reoplano
Summary: Un raccontino senza pretese, scritto dopo aver notato quante volte, nel 5  libro, Harry finisce a quattro zampe nelle studio di Piton.


La Maledizione senza nome

**Autore: **Reoplano (Dicembre 2003)

**Beta-reader: **Ida59

**Tipologia**: One-shot

**Censura: **VM 16 anni

**Genere: **Comico

**Personaggi: **Severus Piton e Harry Potter

**Pairing: **Ehm… ehm… non vorrei dirlo…

**Epoca: **Post HP7

**Avvertimenti: **AU

**Riassunto: **Un raccontino senza pretese, scritto dopo aver notato quante volte, nel 5° libro, Harry finisce a quattro zampe nelle studio di Piton.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

La Maledizione senza nome

_- Come sono potuto cadere in questa trappola? -_

_Così pensava il professor Severus Piton mentre con una mano si tergeva il sudore dalla fronte. _

_- Una maledizione di morte! Ed io ci sono cascato dentro come un pivellino! –_

Tutto è cominciato con una pergamena trovata sulla scrivania del mio studio, poche parole vergate da una mano sicura: "Vieni stasera alla taverna di Mogh". Il teschio imposto come firma mi ha lasciato pochi dubbi sull'origine del messaggio, d'altronde, chi se non un potente Mago Oscuro avrebbe potuto superare la terribile 675/96 posta a difesa del mio studio e della mia privacy?

La taverna di Mogh era stata devastata da un incendio durante la guerra con i giganti di tanti anni prima. Isolata, tetra e solitaria, era senz'altro il posto ideale per una riunione di Mangiamorte. Sin troppo ideale.

Già, ma io sono il Professor Piton, 'senza macchia e senza paura!', doppiamente stupido!

E così, in quella strana notte senza luna mi sono recato all'appuntamento, accompagnato solo dal rumore provocato dai miei passi sulle foglie secche che ricoprivano lo stretto e ripido sentiero. Niente luna e niente stelle, un cielo nero come la pece che mi impediva di scorgere la presenza di qualsiasi essere, umano o meno umano che fosse. Fu per questo motivo che, quando sentii la voce di Lucius salmodiare lentamente nel buio, mi ci vollero alcuni secondi per capire cosa stava accadendo. Troppo tardi! La formula era giunta al termine, ed io mi sono trovato avvolto in una miriade di spirali viola, le uniche forme luminose nel buio più assoluto. Sentivo le forze abbandonarmi e l'ultima cosa che udii, prima di perdere conoscenza, fu la stridula risata di Lucius Malfoy che si perdeva nell'aria intorno a me.

Al mio risveglio la notte era ancora profonda, mi ci vollero alcuni istanti per ricordare perché ero li, e fu uno shock rendermi conto di cosa era successo. Una maledizione, Lucius mi aveva scagliato una maledizione! Il motivo della risata di Lucius mi fu ancora più evidente quando capii di quale maledizione si trattava.

Lucius aveva sempre ambito a prendere il mio posto alla destra di Voldemort, ma non poteva uccidermi direttamente, poteva farlo solo in modo subdolo e vile, un modo che, tra l'altro, gli si addice perfettamente. Deve aver penato molto per trovare questa particolare maledizione, una maledizione senza nome, il cui segreto era andato disperso con gli ultimi discendenti degli Orghash'm ed è stato solo per un puro caso che la conoscessi, dannato Lucius, ma appena avrò finito te la farò vedere io!

_- Non devo perdere la concentrazione… – pensò Piton digrignando i denti – … non devo perdere la concentrazione o sono morto! -_

Gli effetti della maledizione non sarebbero stati facili da riconoscere: astenia, inappetenza, perdita della volontà di fare, e così via, sino al suo termine naturale, il suicidio del "maledetto", il tutto in meno di ventiquattro ore! Nessuno avrebbe potuto incolpare Lucius: senza prove una mia eventuale denuncia sarebbe, nella migliore delle ipotesi, solo servita a far credere che fossi già preda della depressione. Purtroppo esisteva un solo modo per liberarsi della maledizione, e Malfoy aveva pensato anche a questo, o almeno così credeva…

La maledizione poteva essere annullata solo da una notte intera di sesso sfrenato (il che, tra l'altro, riduce di circa otto ore il tempo a disposizione del "maledetto" per trovare un partner adatto, visto che per essere sicuri dell'annullamento della maledizione il partner deve essere consenziente)

Non c'era tempo da perdere, non sapevo quanto ero rimasto svenuto nel bosco. Il ritorno ad Hogwarts mi portò via un'altra ora, ed una volta giunto al mio studio il problema si presentò in tutta la sua gravità.

_- Se solo avessi potuto farne a meno. -_

A complicare le cose ci si è messo anche il Natale, già, è quasi Natale, e praticamente tutti gli studenti sono tornati a casa, ed io sono l'unico professore rimasto. Malfoy deve aver contato su questo per la riuscita del suo piano scellerato. Ma lo ho fregato, oooh se lo ho fregato!

" _Pro-fes-sore, ab-bia-mo qua-si finito? "_

"_Zitto Potter e stai fermo. Ricordati che sei maggiorenne e consenziente!" ringhiò Piton._

_- Peccato che mi toccherà promuovere Potter, d'altronde dopo tre anni che lo ripete, non aveva altra speranza che questa di passare l'esame con me… se lo promuoverò… -_

_E, pensato questo, Piton si lasciò andare ad una grossa risata, così potente che risuonò in tutto il castello, come se un gigante si fosse divertito a percuoterne i muri con una mazza di adeguate dimensioni._

_- I Batley ci avevano avvertito. - disse Matilde a suo marito Oscar - In quest'ala del castello non si può proprio stare in pace! - _

_- Hai ragione cara, penso proprio che dovremo traslocare anche noi. - detto questo Oscar aprì le grandi ali da pipistrello e si lanciò nel vuoto, subito seguito dalla sua compagna. _

_- Che ne dici di provare al terzo piano, mi dicono che lì non ci va mai nessuno… -_

Fine

P.S. I pipistrelli del castello sono vecchie conoscenze già presente in altre mie storie.


End file.
